1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal having a touch screen and a method for displaying data therein, and more particularly, to a method for visually displaying data according to a touch event sensed through the touch screen and a terminal for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of a modern information technology, the capabilities of terminals for performing various functions have advanced, and many users use such terminals. Examples of such terminals include a computer, a notebook computer, a smart phone, and a tablet PC. Further, with the development of touch screen technology, the demand for terminals with a touch screen is on the increase. A terminal having a touch screen can perform both the functions of an input unit and a display unit at the same time. Also, a terminal having a touch screen can directly change data generated according to a sensed touch screen and display the changed data. As such, many users prefer terminals having a touch screen. In a terminal having a touch screen, it is possible to display data changed according to a sensed touch event, but the process of changing the data is not visually displayed. That is, data that has been changed according to a touch event is arranged in a one-dimensional form, but this is not visually appealing to a user. As such, there is a need for a study and design of a method for variously displaying data according to a touch event.